


Borrowing

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Background Kamukura Izuru, Background Pekoyama Peko, Cute, Cute Kids, Cute Tanaka Gundham, Elementary School, Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, POV Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: Gundham borrows Fuyuhiko’s clothes a lot.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Tanaka Gundham, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Borrowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanilla_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/gifts).



> AHHHHH
> 
> I can’t write for shit
> 
> \- Celeszu.

The first time Gundham took his hoodie, he got kinda pissed off. He didn’t really care, but someone taking your things without asking was still annoying and rude, no matter what.

Gundham didn’t ask, didn’t return it, and only ever acknowledged he did so by mentioning that he took a magical item from the other -  _ apparently Fuyuhiko is a ‘mere mortal’ who shouldn't be in possession of such magic _ .

He only got his hoodie back once Yukizome-sensei finally asked him what happened to it; Gundham couldn’t come to recess that day.

Fuyuhiko doesn’t really know why, but he decided the day after to lend Gundham his hoodie back; in fact, he let the other keep it.

Gundham had done that  ~~ cute ~~ thing he does when he hides his face in his scarf to avoid showing his reaction; Fuyuhiko already knew the other was blushing.

From that day on, it was a regular occurrence; Gundham asked to borrow something from Fuyuhiko and he leant it away permanently. His parents were gang members; he wouldn’t miss something as simple as a sweater or a bracelet.

It was about half way through the year when Fuyuhiko realized he  _ may _ have overdone it. He didn’t have  _ any _ more hoodies or bracelets. He had also run out of hats, which made the least bit of sense; Gundham didn’t even wear hats.

He had to approach the other.

It was recess on a Friday when Fuyuhiko had marched over to Gundham, Peko right behind him - no matter how much he asked her to leave, she just  _ wouldn’t _ .

“Hey, Tanaka, we need to talk about you borrowing my shit.” Yukizome-sensei would usually apprehend him for cursing, but she wasn’t around; Fuyuhiko could care less about cursing around his peers.

Gundham brought his attention to the other, wearing a sweater he had borrowed 2 days prior. Next to him sat Izuru Kamakura, quietly reading a book in his boring attire; maybe Fuyuhiko should start lending his stuff to him, Izuru could use it.

“Hm? What is it, small one?” Fuyuhiko sighed at the nickname, earning a small chuckle from Peko. He wasn’t even  _ that _ small.

“I told you to stop calling me that, fucker. Anyway, I need you to give me back some of my shit. I don’t have any hoodies or hats. Which, by the way, you don’t even  _ wear _ .” Gundham’s bandaged hand goes to touch his own hair, only for Izuru to softly grab his wrist. Fuyuhiko can only barely hear the bored boy whisper ‘ _ yes, you don’t wear hats. _ ’

“Ah. Well… there might be a small issue with tha-” “He’s lost all but two of the hoodies. And all the hats. However, the sweaters are intact.”

_ Stupid Izuru and his stupid Ultimate Hope bullshit. He’s in grade school, for pete’s sake. _

“You. You lost all my fucking hats? And basically all my hoodies?!” Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but screech at the other in frustration; Peko tenses up beside him, most likely getting ready for an order. As if he cares for that.

Gundham hides his face in his scarf, as Izuru sends him a scorning look; the protective friend strikes again. “Ah, I have many beasts at home. So it’s easy for me to lose magical possessions there. My angelic guardian might be able to help find everything, however…” Gundham looked away, feeling guilty, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

Now, Fuyuhiko wasn’t one to give up. He just wasn’t. He never quit, lost, or gave up. But seeing Gundham’s surprisingly cute face look guilty was something he wasn’t prepared for -  _ he also wasn’t prepared for the protective stare Izuru gave him, but that wasn’t of importance.  _ “No. Just. Christ, Ok. Don’t spend your time looking for stuff that’s probably covered in animal shit.” Peko makes a slightly scrunched up face, making Fuyuhiko internally chuckle. “I’ll just order some stuff and then you can keep the things you haven’t lost yet. Maybe ask your mom to find everything else, though.”

The look Gundham gave Fuyuhiko was completely uncalled for, so much so that even Izuru reacted, the tiniest bit. The image of Gundham’s smile is permanently imprinted in his brain  ~~ for him to smile over for weeks to come ~~ .

“Glad to hear that, fierce fox! I was afraid that I might have to go through my chamber of secrets to find such possessions.” Chamber of secrets? Does he mean his closet? “However, I’ll try to find your, uh, ‘hats,’ seeing as how I don’t wear them.” “Why the fuck did you steal them anyway?” It didn’t make much sense for someone like Gundham to use hats when his whole thing was his weird-ass hair.

“O-Oh! Um, well…” “He used your hats to play ‘dress up’ with his hamste- dark devas of destruction.”

Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but cackle as Gundham hid his face in his hands; Izuru and Peko stayed silent, having a conversation only known to them.

**Author's Note:**

> The end implies that peko and izuru ship it dude


End file.
